


奇妙的腰带之二 (that curious girdle, part 2)

by erosshakki



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Excution, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, gender-altering girdle, social death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki
Summary: 背景：《The Last Threshold》：在圣森之中，崔斯特发现了瑞吉斯雕刻的凯蒂小雕像。他们当晚在林中野营，在圣歌之中安然入眠，也在这片圣森中获得庇护，暂时躲过了提亚戈的追兵。可惜崔斯特醒的太早了。当众处刑。background：《The Last Threshold》，in the magical forest， drizzt and his team fell into a hypnosis。but the ranger woke up too early。Public Excution scene：   https://erosshakki.tumblr.com/post/188468212883/that-curious-girdle





	奇妙的腰带之二 (that curious girdle, part 2)

《真是奇妙的腰带》

“没有歌手，只有歌声！”恩崔立无助地摇晃着头，但禁不住睡意，倒下的时候磕到了一块岩石，不知是晕过去还是睡着了。而黛莉娅等四人早已在魔法圣歌的护佑下沉沉睡去，只剩崔斯特奋力抵御着魔力的侵袭，但他最终落败，靠在黛莉娅身上酣然入梦。  
这歌声唤起了游侠最渴望的梦境，凯蒂布莉儿在他面前翩翩起舞。  
“凯蒂？”  
红发的女人微笑着挥手告别，崔斯特在黑暗深邃的梦境中不断搜寻亡妻，最终猛然惊醒。我到底睡了多久？歌声已然停歇，他注意到了季节的变幻，从初秋转为白雪覆盖的严冬，但神奇的是他们周围十几步之内，没有落入丝毫的雪片，一如入梦前保留着秋日的遗迹。  
“黛莉娅，醒醒。”崔斯特想要唤醒身边的精灵，但对方却依旧瘫软，沉浸在魔法睡眠之中。  
“喂。喂！”崔斯特提高音量，却无济于事，无论怎么摇晃黛莉娅也只是沉缓地呼吸，丝毫没有醒来的迹象。  
崔斯特叹了口气，起身向雪地走去。让他惊恐的是，他被一道透明的空气墙阻隔，将他抵了回来。他换了个位置助跑几步，但撞得生疼，这无形的高墙依旧将他与外界阻隔。他试图召唤关海法，但星界通道也被截断，难道他再无法与黑豹相见？  
不远外就是自由的世界，他和同伴却困顿于这狭小的空间内，迟早死去。真正的恐怖不过如此。  
崔斯特沿着雪地分割的边缘不断摸索，反复翻动每一个角落。但随着透明高墙外日落日升，他也未能寻获一条生路。虽然他发现自己感觉不到饥饿，但绝望却在腹中一点点啃噬。  
他大叫着，又挨个摇晃着营地中央的四个同伴。开始时还担心强行将叫醒他们会不会造成伤害，但毫无回应的死寂，更让他万念俱灰。  
“奎克？是你在报复吗？罗丝？是你的网吗？”崔斯特挥舞双刀，劈砍着四周的无形高墙。但这于事无补。他看到不远处合面躺倒的黑色身影，泄愤地上去狠狠踢了一脚。“这到底是为什么？到底是谁？”  
然后恩崔立被踢醒了。  
杀手发出痛苦的呻吟，想从地上撑起自己，但只觉身上格外沉重。尤其是脑侧传来剧痛。崔斯特吓了一跳，赶忙搬来行囊让杀手倚靠，总算有人醒了！  
“我头好疼……”恩崔立摇晃着脑袋。  
“抱歉！”  
“你抱歉什么。”杀手冷冷地说。旁边的石块残留着些许血迹，肯定是被催眠后磕到了。  
“没什么。”崔斯特站在杀手身侧，杀手的后背上有一个清晰的鞋印。  
“我就记着奇怪的歌声，之后生什么事了？黛莉娅他们怎么还睡着？”杀手扶着头问道，歌声是没了，但只觉阵阵耳鸣。他注意到崔斯特情绪低落、黑脸阴沉，知道肯定没好事。  
果然，听崔斯特解释完现在的处境后，杀手沉默了许久，面朝夕阳陷入思索，“咱们吃什么。”  
“忘了说了，我完全感觉不到饥饿或者干渴。”崔斯特没提，其实就连肠道内的存物都被清空了。看来这个催眠魔法的释放者非常有经验，游侠知道有些熊会在冬眠中形成肠塞阻挡排便，而对方早就为他们考虑到了这个问题，采取了更为彻底的解决方案。  
“真是万幸。我还打算从矮人开始吃起。”恩崔立讥讽地说完，仰靠在行囊上，黑发从脸侧滑落。  
崔斯特一惊，“为什么要吃矮人？”  
恩崔立昏昏沉沉的，觉得黑暗精灵真是话多，“我这就是随便一说。”  
崔斯特皱起眉，“可你这么说也得有原因的吧。”  
“大概是因为她的名字最诱人吧，龙涎香。”杀手打趣道。  
但游侠完全相信杀手能做出这样的事，嫌恶之情写在脸上，“如果我睡着了，你别吃队友，行吗？”  
“那你不如祈祷是我先睡着吧。”真是话不投机半句多，恩崔立气的把头别到一边，闭上双眼乞求能继续入眠，总比醒着和崔斯特尬聊强多了。头晕耳鸣并未缓解，他总觉得对方一直盯着自己，虽然乏累但越觉烦躁，根本无法入睡。他开始认真思索自己为什么要吃龙涎香，这个有着闪亮双眼的矮人牧师性格开朗，是一行人中最善良的那个。要不去吃武僧或者艾弗隆？至于黛莉娅更是绝对不会吃的，这辈子都不可能吃的。想了一圈，恩崔立坏笑着决定，如果真得吃人，那就先把崔斯特炖了。他想起了老家一种黑皮白羽的鸡，放进椰子里炖汤味道不错。  
听出对方像是在轻笑，要么就是漏气了，崔斯特问：“恩崔立，你睡着了么？”  
恩崔立止住笑意，冷冷说道：“咱们又回到以姓氏相称了吗？杜垩登。”  
“可你从一开始就用名字称呼我。”  
“那是我故意装作很熟，为了气你。”  
崔斯特点了点头，“于是你现在又换了新方法气我是吧。我现在也要去睡了，希望我们醒来就能从这里脱身，到时候你就自由了。”  
“我期待着。”  
游侠起身离开，帮昏睡不醒的黛莉娅他们铺好睡袋、拖进去躺好，又往他们脑袋下枕些衣物。他准备好了自己的铺位，临睡前又去给恩崔立盖上一层被单，这才艰难地进入冥想状态，期望之前的魔法歌声能再次响起。  
恩崔立给头部简单地包扎了一下，拽着被单，偷偷摸摸地躺到黛莉娅身边。见黛莉娅另一侧的崔斯特懒得理他，又趁机握住女精灵的手，这才沉沉睡去。

不知过了多久，他渐渐苏醒，疼痛有所缓解，但睁眼一看——  
又是崔斯特那张黑脸，写满了悲凉。  
恩崔立问。“我睡了多久。”  
“只一晚上。我一直醒着。”  
恩崔立叹了口气。“看来再没什么催眠曲了。”  
“我刚才又找过出口，这里依旧保持着封闭状态。”  
“但是空气依旧流通，而且并不很冷。”  
崔斯特环视四周。“只能说，虽然性命无虞，但我们被困在这里了。”  
“棒极了。我再睡会儿。”  
“你可真是随遇而安啊。”  
“等你想出更好的办法再叫我。”说完恩崔立在被单下搂住黛莉娅。她身上很暖，淡淡的柏木气息让他非常放松。  
一连几天杀手都很难起身，头部的创伤略有好转，但总觉得湿漉漉的。崔斯特变得像是困兽般在四周踱步，而恩崔立则气定神闲地搂着黛莉娅。她不惹事的时候，总是那么温软可人，让他回想起两人在博德之门的那一夜。崔斯特似乎默许了两人的关系，偶尔停下来用复杂的目光瞪着恩崔立，而恩崔立总会装作若无其事地瞪回去。  
“你说过欠我的，所以请你收敛点。”崔斯特板着脸说。  
恩崔立冷笑道：“我仔细想了想，你们之前就处在分手的边缘，而我现在更不欠你什么了。若不是你非要去追寻凯蒂布莉儿的鬼魂，我根本不会沦落至此。”  
“不许你提她的名字！”崔斯特咬牙切齿，。  
“我提到她又没什么，我和她那些小小的过节已经是一百年前的事了，而且在魔索布莱城的时候我们相处的还不赖。有问题的是不许别人提她的——。”  
刀尖已抵上杀手的脖颈，划割出殷红色的创口。  
崔斯特喘息着，亡妻的身影在幻梦中远去，只剩下冰冷的现实。他回想起当时在班瑞家的牢房，凯蒂要求崔斯特遵守约定，解救瘫痪的杀手一起出逃。她太善良了，崔斯特现在很后悔没把杀手留下等死，结果现在和他一起困在这无形的牢房之中。这一定是他对恩崔立手下留情的报偿，诸神的残酷玩笑。  
恩崔立瞄了眼怀中的黛莉娅，发觉自己并不急着送死。终于弯刀抽离，他抚过脖颈，感受到潮湿的血痕。“在这个牢房中，伤口很难愈合。”  
崔斯特垂下头，翻找出纱布和药膏给恩崔立包扎。“阿提密斯。”  
恩崔立好奇地抬起头，看着那双紫眼。  
“抱歉。”

除了每天检查出口、练习刀法，崔斯特开始翻看艾弗隆携带的耐色帝国文献，晚上靠冥想打发时间。等到恩崔立养好伤，已经是一周之后。他开始帮恩崔立做一些恢复性训练。杀手的战斗状态开始时非常萎靡，被崔斯特绊倒后疼得起不来。“今天先到此为止。”  
“你这就不行了？”崔斯特有些意犹未尽。  
“明天就让你笑不出来。”恩崔立躺回床铺。  
到了晚上，崔斯特突然听见悉索声，他稍稍起身看向黛莉娅另一边。恩崔立正侧躺着背对自己，双腿伸直，肩部不断起伏。这……  
恩崔立总装得冷感禁欲，除了试图用变性腰带强暴黑暗精灵之外，私下里还会自慰？或许魔剑的奴役也击穿了他的自制？长久以来的劲敌展现出不为人知的一面，让崔斯特觉得非常怪异，他还以为恩崔立是用冷铁浇铸的。可能还镶了两块灰色的宝石。  
转念一想，毕竟人类的欲望远比精灵旺盛。他自己很少有这种冲动，而且以前魔索布莱城的教化是自慰会让男性的性功能退化，最后因为完全无法取悦女性而被处死。  
第二天崔斯特加大了训练强度，希望能消耗掉恩崔立的多余精力，免得晚上再做些低俗之事。带鞘的弯刀接连挥中恩崔立两次，疼得他跪倒在地。  
“专心点，幸好这不是实战。”崔斯特激他。  
“明天让你好看！”恩崔立吼道，今天还是先算了。黑夜中只听见同伴们平缓的呼吸声，而崔斯特稍稍安心些，这才合上双眼。但到了天空蒙亮，崔斯特却听见恩崔立又开始抚慰自己，喘息声渐渐粗重，有点像在叹气。他故意起身，恩崔立这才停下手头的小动作。  
想到对方这么懈怠，晚上还有时间自慰，崔斯特第三天下了重手。恩崔立没防备，被刀背击中颈侧，干呕了半天。他恨恨地推开崔斯特的援手，躺回床铺沉默地抱紧黛莉娅。崔斯特皱了皱眉头，只希望杀手别对黛莉娅做出更寡廉鲜耻之事。  
当天晚上恩崔立又一次进行腕部训练，虽然取悦自己是人之常情，但这也太频繁了。崔斯特尴尬地坐起身，又觉得自己多事。待恩崔立终于躺平，表情有些乏累，半眯着等待天亮，却突然看到黑暗中的一双紫眼。“吓我一跳！”  
崔斯特撇了撇嘴。“你动静也太大了。”  
“以后我会注意。”  
“以后？”难道他打算以后天天如此？  
“都是你害的。”恩崔立抱怨。  
“我害的？”崔斯特气得握紧双拳，“你不要对我抱有什么愚蠢的想法！”  
恩崔立不明所以：“我只想击败你——”  
“然后强暴我？”崔斯特讥讽道，长久以来的怀疑脱口而出——他靠着冥想回忆起一百年前，总觉得当时杀手对自己的纠缠掺杂了某种性欲的成分，对他的厌恶历经百年的反倒明晰了起来，更别提上次杀手借助变性腰带袭击了崔斯特，然后舔了黑暗精灵的眼睛，害他涂了一个月眼药膏。  
恩崔立的表情变得怪异，最后背过身躺下。“我可不敢碰你。我还不如去搞那边睡熟的武僧兄弟。或者矮人，她就是闭眼干躺着都比你有趣。至少不会踢我。”  
“所以你的禁欲都是装出来的，背地里都是淫秽的想法。”  
“自作多情。”  
“那你晚上老实点！”黑暗精灵迈过黛莉娅，一气之下踹了他后背一脚，和上次踢醒杀手的位置差不多。  
这一脚引发了肋骨之间的酸痛感，杀手的后背弓了起来，带动腹部肌肉不由自主地绷紧，“该死！你的专长就是激发我存活于世的痛苦……”  
痛苦？崔斯特很是疑惑，就见恩崔立身体紧绷，肩背抽搐，又夸张地绷直小腿。他的双腿牵绊着，身上的被单滑落到一边。崔斯特根本来不及闭眼——  
杀手不断敲击大腿缓解疼痛，原来是抽筋了。确实容易联想到某种行为。  
“你……疼了多久了。”  
“自从和你对练就开始了，可能是之前歇了一周，再加上夜里气温太低……”杀手不敢收腿，只得不断捶打大腿肌肉缓解小腿的痛苦，可随着专注于按摩腿部，后背又开始阵阵抽搐。  
“我帮你。”崔斯特怀着错怪杀手的愧疚，先帮他背朝上躺好，将杀手的右腿放平，再用双手拇指按压在杀手小腿正中，两块肌肉的接合处。因为痉挛，小腿肌肉变得很是僵硬。  
“啊——！”这酸楚让恩崔立叫了出来，几十下后才略觉舒爽。崔斯特又帮他按摩另一边的腿肚，随后向上继续按压他大腿后侧的肌肉。  
“啊……”恩崔立不自主地分开腿，暗示黑暗精灵按摩自己大腿内侧肌肉。  
“好点了？”崔斯特嫌恶地停下。  
恩崔立哼了一声，坐起身自己按压着肩背。两人之间贴得有点近，杀手眯起眼，“所以你将我夜里抽筋，当成是我在自娱，还以为我打算强暴你。”  
崔斯特无言以对，只得转身离去。他给了杀手一天的时间进行放松，没要求他陪自己练武。恩崔立并没有休息，反倒在角落按照自己的节奏进行训练。他并不喜欢败给黑暗精灵，即便以前在正式对决中输过无数次，现如今在日常练习中落败也依旧让他愤怒。

接下来一个月，他们每天早上沉默地沿着监狱外围各自走过半圈，不断敲击无形的墙壁，检查是否有出路，再在晨光中开始高强度的格斗训练。  
刀剑是两人的交流方式。  
恩崔立不再当面拥抱黛莉娅，但私下里依旧试图唤醒熟睡的女精灵。失望与日俱增，他将怒火投入到与崔斯特的对决之中。他悔恨自己为什么没有早点远离崔斯特，回归原本的罪恶生活，这样也不会陷入对黛莉娅的思恋，又与他永远的灾星困在一起。崔斯特默默承受着杀手的坏情绪，只用双刀进行着无声的回应。恩崔立从贾拉索那里获赠了一把卓尔附魔长剑，两人的训练终于使得包裹剑身的几层厚布彻底撕裂，将崔斯特肩部划伤。  
黑暗精灵捂住自己的伤口，“暂停——”  
恩崔立拽住崔斯特的肩甲将他按倒。匕首抵在那双紫眼之间。“你为什么不知停手。我这辈子算是毁在你的手里了。”  
崔斯特偏开头，看向别处，“你所做的无非是在自我毁灭。”  
“闭嘴，你根本不了解，我这些年的经历你根本无法想象。”  
“我在底栖魔鱼那里看到了许多。即使百年前我们的命运从未交汇，你也正行走在一条自我毁灭的道路上，而我的出现只不过让你对于自己过去人生的愤懑，有了一个可供发泄的借口。希望我死后你能寻找到新的借口，永远不用面对自己的灵魂。”  
如果是一百年前，杀手可能还会被激怒，但现在游侠的话只能让他嗤之以鼻。“我原本的生活至少让我很快乐，我不需要你自以为是的同情。当然现在杀死你依旧会让我非常愉悦。”  
黑暗精灵闭上双眼。“那你还在等什么？我死后你就可以独占黛莉娅。”  
“这无关她的事。”  
“但这正不是你的渴望吗？你嫉妒我，想从我这里赢得黛莉娅，证明你比我强。”  
“你太自大了。你和她本就准备分手，她不过是你的消遣，否则你不会这么轻易地将她推给我。实际上我帮了你一个大忙，但你继续玩弄着我和她的负罪感。”  
“难道还要我向你俩送上祝福？在你出现之前我和黛莉娅有着稳定的情感关系，是你为了利用我和她除掉阿莱格尼，故意介入！”崔斯特知道自己撒谎了，他之前并不认同黛莉娅的一些举动，但为了维持关系只得视而不见。  
恩崔立回敬道：“我与她都曾被阿莱格尼侵犯，我从她身上我看到了自己，而这远比你和她之间的关系深刻得多，你只不过是为了摆脱孤寂随便找了个玩伴。”  
“深刻？你不过利用那段经历故意博取同情，装做心灵相通。别以为我没看过你的记忆，你和阿莱格尼之间才更像是玩伴，你很高兴被他奴役，对这种强制关系心满意足。实际上你就是喜欢被人使用，总需要别人去提供目标。所以也才一直粘着我，对吗？”崔斯特吼道。  
“闭嘴！”恩崔立挥动匕首。  
握柄末端的绿色猫眼石，击伤了崔斯特的颧骨。恩崔立的喘息渐渐平伏，灰色的双眼只有失望，对崔斯特，对自己。历经百年，他却还会因为崔斯特而愤怒。“我仔细想了想，我不过也是你的消遣罢了。我和这个东拼西凑的小队，都是你原来团伙的替代品。你只需要红发女和你那些朋友。这也就是为什么我、黛莉娅，还有队伍其他人被你带进了这个愚蠢的监狱，就因为你不肯放下过去。”  
许久，崔斯特从恩崔立身下坐起。他早就知道恩崔立不会杀死自己，但脸侧依旧很疼。他轻轻碰了碰颧骨，那里已经明显肿起。“难道你不是我的过去？”  
两人离得很近。杀手冷冷说道，“我受宠若惊。”  
崔斯特叹了口气。“我费尽心思把你留在身边，甚至都没追究你对我的羞辱，以及试图强暴我。”  
“我感激涕零。”  
崔斯特抬手拍了拍恩崔立的肩膀，“我们不要再像一百年前一样了，都这么多年了。”  
“你自己记得就好，还有别老说我想要强暴你，我真当你是默许的。”恩崔立去崔斯特的行囊里翻找药膏，上次见他扔进包里。先是翻出来吃剩的硬锅盔，又找出被崔斯特没收的那条变性腰带。  
崔斯特惊愕地看着恩崔立系上腰带。  
转瞬之间，杀手变得性感、妖娆。沉甸甸的胸脯，将黑色衬衣前襟撑起。黑发散落肩头，柔顺而飘逸。“这样好了，我可以做些补偿，以后你再也别提什么欠不欠的。”  
女杀手单膝跪在崔斯特身前，为他涂上药膏，指尖挑动着他的痛苦，他的情欲。崔斯特注意到对方衬衫领口之间的深邃乳沟，犹豫地问，“什么补偿。”  
“躺下。”她按住崔斯特坚实的胸膛，轻轻一推，对方就顺从地躺倒，银白色的长发像是初雪般铺开。杀手跨坐在崔斯特大腿上，解开了他的皮带，然后将手伸入对方的内衣，紧贴着崔斯特的腰腹，用他的体温暖了暖手。  
“很凉。”  
“忍着点。一会儿咱们就都暖和了。”  
当那双手抽出时，崔斯特想伸手握住，但被恩崔立抬手躲过。她扯开他的裤子，往手心涂了点药膏，随后握住黑色的器具，开始娴熟地上下套弄。  
“你能不能放慢点？”  
恩崔立照做了。见崔斯特的下体渐渐硬起，恩崔立将黑发在脑后绑了个马尾，舔了舔薄唇。崔斯特挡住自己下身，“我是说，节奏放慢一点。不要一上来就这么直入主题，简直像是……”他有些不舒服，有种被使用的感觉，从恩崔立的动作根本感觉不到任何温情。  
“你想说，妓女。”女杀手的表情变得很冷。  
崔斯特大致能猜出原因，却也只得沉默。血液集中在身体下部，思维有些迟缓。  
“你操你自己去吧。”恩崔立气呼呼地起身，将挺着黑色器具的崔斯特晾在那里。  
冷静些后，崔斯特发觉恩崔立并未摘去腰带。他提上裤子，试探着自女杀手身后将她搂住，“抱歉，我从没和男人做过。”  
“我还没和盲人做过呢，你以为我腰上系的是什么”恩崔立讥讽道。  
“我知道，但我一时难以接受，你得给我时间。”  
女杀手哼了一声，“我给你时间，反正困在这里也没别的事可做。”  
纤长的手指穿过恩崔立的黑发，黑暗精灵合上紫眼，吻上她的耳朵。“让我来引导你吧，把这当成一个从不同角度看待世界的机会，你又能有什么损失呢？”  
“这话之前是不是对我说过一次。真是张口就来啊。”  
崔斯特开始细致地轻吻着恩崔立，从耳后一直到嘴角，最后两人交换着一个漫长的吻。除了刀剑，吻也是一种交流方式，让曾经的龃龉消散，只剩下孤独的两人，无声地诉说着对于陪伴的渴求。  
“你真是太拖沓了。现在你欠我时长。”恩崔立虽然抱怨，但神色缱绻多了。他们躺倒在床铺上，紧紧抱在一起，用巧妙的手法除去对方的衣物。  
“那就让我补偿你吧。”  
离这么近，恩崔立终于能看出黑暗精灵也是会脸红的。崔斯特贴合着恩崔立的身体曲线，一直向下吻去。先是用手指分开，随后他紧贴着亲上女杀手腿间那一点，又开始轻柔地吸吮。“很、很好。”恩崔立对此非常享受，灰眼如丝，不禁娇声呻吟，将黑暗精灵的一缕长发在指尖盘绕。她感觉到崔斯特的手指缓缓进入自己，不禁对于接下来的补偿充满期待，“你还蛮有一套的，想必——”  
“不许你提她的名字。”崔斯特停了下来，有点不开心。  
“咱们已经心灵相通了么。算了让我来吧。”恩崔立将崔斯特拽起，决定给他些奖赏，含住了他的黑色器具。女杀手的嘴上功夫了得，崔斯特闭上双眼，享受着前所未有的快感，暗暗感谢阿莱格尼。很快，他被玩弄得差点直接缴械。“停……停一下……”当他气喘吁吁地睁眼，觉得眼前一片恍惚，居然都看到了——  
贾拉索。  
贾拉索正站在牢笼之外，似乎在朝他叫喊，但无形的牢笼隔绝了所有声响。  
崔斯特心里咯噔一声，拍了拍胯下的恩崔立，但杀手反倒更为投入，将完全胀大的器具送往口腔深处。  
“贾、贾拉索。”崔斯特说。  
“贾拉索？”器具过于粗长，恩崔立的下巴有些酸痛，顺着呆愣住的崔斯特所指的方向回身望去——  
牢笼之外，也就十几步，贾拉索飞快地朝他们比出一段手语。“你们被监视了！赶快停下！”  
随后提亚戈·班瑞、瑞沃·索拉林，出现在贾拉索旁边。提亚戈的表情明显是在威胁佣兵头子，又朝崔斯特打着手语：“你们继续，这场好戏别演到一半。”  
崔斯特和恩崔立愣在原地。  
随着心灵之门开启，金穆瑞和德雷格·奎克悄声无息地控制住了贾拉索。带离贾拉索之前，金穆瑞朝恩崔立邪魅一笑，向她展示了新学的手语——两根指头穿过握成环状的另一只手，不断进进出出。很明显，监视崔斯特他们的不止提亚戈一伙。  
提亚戈得意极了。“崔斯特，我会将你的光辉事迹广为传扬，从布林山德开始，整个北境都会为你们祝福。我劝你们及时行乐，等到周围的魔法失效之时，就是你们的死期。”  
崔斯特不知如何回应。  
他和同样震惊的恩崔立躺在一起，盖上被单。两人脑中一片空白，直勾勾地望着天，好像已经被处以死刑！


End file.
